


Fun On The Bridge

by Theronmancer



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bridge Smut, Dirty Little Secret, FWUCollections, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Normandy-SR2, Porn, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Sex, Smut, bridge sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theronmancer/pseuds/Theronmancer
Summary: Dirty fun on the bridge of the Normandy SR2





	Fun On The Bridge

He had a secret, a dirty one at that. One he was embarrassed by and one he didn't want anyone finding out about. Especially John. 

The secret was he had multiple photos, videos and everything in between of Shepard, things that shouldn't exist and yet they do. He also had a crush on the man. Something he wanted to keep a secret. 

These weren't ordinary videos or photos though, oh no. They were porn videos and photos of John naked in multiple poses. 

So when the crew left the ship for shore leave, he quickly went through his bookmarks; finding the one he wanted and opening it on the screen. 

Immediately a video appears of John and a random male alliance marine appeared on screen having sex, the moans and groans of John made him get hard in his pants and his breathing speed up.

He didn't know though that the ship wasn't empty and the sound of his videos traveled through the ships speakers. 

He didn't notice the sound while he was distracted with his zipper, struggling to get it down and free his dick from the agonizing pressure. 

With the zipper finally coming down, he pulled down his boxers and his cock springs free. As it springs free he moaned as the cold air hit his crotch causing him to wrap his hands around it and pump it slowly. 

What he didn't know was that John had heard the sounds and came to investigate, so when he came on the scene of Joker he watched for a few moments before creeping up behind him and looking at what he was watching. 

Joker didn't notice a presence behind him, well not until his chair was suddenly spun around and Shepard looks down at him menacingly. 

Without say a word Shepard went down onto his knees and kneeled in front of him, moving Jokers hands away from his cock and wrapping his hand around it as he pumped it slowly. 

The sensation of John's hand pumping his dick was.. marvelous? Fantastic? Or overall amazing? He wasn't sure, but what he did know was that he didn't want it to stock at that. 

So he bucked his hips a little, groaning as the speed slowed and got Shepard's attention. 

“What?” the tone in Shepard’s voice was something else, the tone was lustful and a little bit annoyed at the interruption. 

“Is.. that all your planning on doing?” Joker breathed out, his voice full of emotion and his breathing uncontrollable. 

Shepard's eyes flashed with menace as he moved closer, moved his hand from his crotch and without warning swallowed his cock. 

A moan escaped his lips while his hips bucked, his eyes rolls into the back of his head and he was sure Shepard was smiling around him dick as he sucked him off. 

Shepard swirled his tongue around his cock, gather the precum that was coming out of his cock before he removed his mouth from his dick with a pop

Whimpering Joker looks up at Shepard in confusion before Shepards lips lock with his as he felt his hands working on his buttons. 

Removing Jokers shirt, Shepards hands went to work on his chest. Massaging his chest and swirling the hair on his chest, while also twisting the nipped whenever his hands got to them. 

Shepards tongue pressed against his teeth and he granted them entrance, moaning into his mouth as Shepard took in the taste of his mouth and their tongues fought. 

Joker, realizing his hands had done virtually nothing went to work on Shepards shirt, removing it just as fast as Shepard did. 

Using one hand to massage and attack his chest, Jokers hands went to work on Shepards zipper as well. 

Struggling to get it down past halfway he finally shoved his hand down them, grabbing Shepards dick and pumping; smiling at the way John sucked in his breath he broke the kiss. 

Moving his head to the side, Joker bite down on Shepards neck and laughed breathlessly as Shepard made a choking sound against his shoulder as John stood up slowly. 

Dragging Joker up with him, there eyes locked for a moment that felt like forever before Joker winked at him. 

Moving down his chest, Joker planted kisses and made bite marks all down his body before reaching Shepard’s crotch area where the pants were still half on. 

Pressing his lips to the fabric with the bulge, he felt Shepard shudder, making his smile as he went to work on the zipper. Pulling down his pants he tucked a finger into his boxers and pulled them down too. 

Unlike Shepard he played with his dick, licking it and making circles with his fingers around its head. At least until Shepard’'s hips bucked and he moaned. 

After hearing that moan he gripped his cock and took it into his mouth sucking it before he started to bob his head back and forth, listening to Shepard’s shallow breaths. 

After he was sure the man was about to burst, he slowly removed his dick from his mouth. Not before running his teeth again it lightly and smiling at the way John made a choking sound. 

Before he could attempt to stand up he found himself pressed to the floor, with Shepard between his legs and his mouth of his neck. Sucking his neck and using his hands to make a trail down his chest, doing what he did before. 

Upon reaching his crotch he gripped his dick with one hand and used the other hand to press a finger against his entrance, pushing in Joker groaned at the pain before Shepard slowly street to scissor him. Adding a finger every few minutes before he had three fingers pushing in and out of his body. 

He felt Johns fingers get closer and closer to something, he wasn't sure what it was until it was hit and he let out a yelp of pleasure. 

Finding the spot was the whole reason he did this, so when he did Shepard removed his fingers. Much to the disappointment of Joker as he let out a whimper. 

Lining himself up Shepard pushed into Joker and bent over to distract him from the pain with kisses. 

The pain was something he didn't expect but it wasn't that bad especially when Shepard was kissing him, before too long he broke the kiss again and nodded at Shepard; who smiled down at him before moving both his hips and his hand. 

His thrusting and pumping starting out slow, Shepard picked up speed at the minutes went by until his balls were slapping against his thighs and his hand was a blur of wet stickiness from the precum. 

Without any kind of warning Joker felt a pull in his gut and his cum spilled out of his dick, emptying onto Shepard’s hand that still moved up and down but more slowly. 

The feeling of being hammered into and his dick being pumped at the same time was the best thing he had ever felt, even better than him doing it to himself whenever he had alone time. 

Suddenly he felt Shepard shudder, yell his name and fills him up with his steaming hot cum. 

Pulling himself out, Shepard crawls up beside Joker kissing him on the lips once before resting his head against the cold metal floor and closed his eyes 

Before he could fall asleep though, he felt a weight press onto his chest and he opened his eyes to find Joker using his chest as a hand hold as he picks himself off the floor and picks up his clothes carefully. 

Getting dressed, Joker looks down at Shepard as he stares at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“What?” his voice curious, Joker didn't take his eyes off Shepard as he sat down into his chair again.

“Nothing” came Shepard's muffled reply and he rolls his eyes before turning the chair around. 

Wondering why it was suddenly quiet, Joker spiu his chair around and finds Shepard asleep. Wondering how the man did it he simply raised his hand, activated his omni tools camera function and took several photos of Shepard to add to his collection of dirty things. 

“Another one added to the collection” he mutters as he sends the photo into a file, titled. Dirty Little Secret.


End file.
